Series A Funding
$202,000 (Easy) $404,000 (Normal) $505,000 (Hard) ---- Reduced prices for Technical Mule (heist) ---- Achievements and Awards Product Placement Award In The Name of Science Achievement/Trophy (If The Humane Labs Raid is completed) |protagonists = 4 Players |fail = Truck(s) destroyed Player(s) killed Trevor dies Technical destroyed |cost = $40,400|caption = Phil with Trevor at the end of the Heist}} Series A Funding is the final part of the Series A, the fourth heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It turns out that all the gangs that the crew had ripped off in the set-up jobs, the frat boys, the Vagos, The Lost MC, the Ballas and the O'Neil brothers, find out that Trevor is behind it, and they are all out for Trevor's blood and their product back. Ron will briefly explain to the crew about the situation that Trevor needs help. The crew will need to go to the warehouse under Los Santos Freeway in East Vinewood to defend Trevor and the trucks before moving the trucks to the buyer's meeting place at a house by the El Gordo Lighthouse. Two player need to be at the north side of the warehouse and two at the south side to defend the place. One of the teams can already use the Technical to defend the warehouse. Use heavy weapons and Assault Rifles to take out the enemies, as soon as a Gang Burrito and a bike appear at the north side of the warehouse take them out. Be ready to move the vans and leave the area once Trevor prompts the team, as there is a time limit to reach the destination. For the long trip, two members will drive both vans; whilst the other two will be on the Technical. During the journey to the destination the crew will be continuously assaulted by the gangs in Frogger helicopters, Ballers, and motorcycles. The Technical should stay close to the vans and fend off the attackers. The van drivers can also use AP Pistols to defend themselves, however they should watch the van health counter carefully. The heist concludes when all the vehicles converge at the destination, a lighthouse in Blaine County. Trevor thanks the crew for successfully moving the product to its destination while dealing with the various gangs attempting to take it back, and gives a bag of cash to the crew, telling them to disperse before more attention arrives. In the cutscene that concludes after the heist, the buyer asks Trevor where the cocaine is, which makes Trevor grow suspicious, as he never revealed his name to the buyer and neither that he was selling cocaine. It turns out that the drug deal is actually a sting operation, and the buyer is a DOA agent instead. The agent tries to make the arrest but Trevor dives off of a cliff into the water and stays submerged while being fired upon by the agent and the LSPD. Trevor manages to elude the authorities and swims to shore. A short cutscene follows directly after this, featuring Trevor hitting his head repeatedly on a tree and then afterwards leaning on it, sobbing over the unsuccessful deal, with only a small Impotent Rage statue as his consolation. The crew is shown outside of the Park View Diner. Mission Objectives *Go to the warehouse. *Get into position. *Hold position. *Take out the enemies. *Take the vans to the drop off. Deaths * Members of the frat boys, the Vagos, The Lost MC, the Ballas and the O'Neil brothers - Killed by the GTA Online Protagonists for attempting to kill them and Trevor Philips, and for attempting to take back their product. Elite Challenges *Complete in under 6:30 minutes *Kill 75 enemies *Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg|Lobby preparation. GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg|The team escaping with the Technical. SeriesA-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Trevor-Impotente-Rage-GTAO.jpg|Trevor playing with two of the Impotent Rage statues. Video Trivia * The Impotent Rage statue seen in the final cutscene may be the one destroyed by The Lost in Nervous Ron. This would explain Trevor's attachment to the toy in said mission, as it would have carried his product and would have been a final memento to the Online Protagonist. *LSPD officers assist the DOA in the sting, despite the event occurring in Blaine County. *When the LSPD fire their pistols as Trevor during the end cutscene, they make a unique sound effect, this cannot be heard in normal gameplay. **The same sound effect is heard in Humane Raid - Key Codes, when the FIB first fire their pistols at Karen. *The end cutscene has some similarities to the missions Blow Your Cover and Buyer's Market from Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, mainly with the protagonists making a drug deal with undercover agents who eventually get compromised by the protagonists and the protagonists are forced to escape arrest. *The player's heist wardrobe and gun locker will remain empty during the whole setup for the period of this heist. *This is also the only heist where the online characters aren't seen celebrating after they completed it. Instead, Trevor is seen upset as the heist got busted for him by the police. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online